illeraifandomcom-20200213-history
Farming
Basic Information Farming is a skill in which players grow crops using seeds and harvest useful items from them. There is a large variety of crops ranging from, vegetables, fruit trees, herbs, hops, and more. Harvested items are primarily used for the Herblore skill. You can reduce the chance of your farm patches becoming diseased by using compost, or super compost on them. Skillers will have the option to use the farming buff at the shrine of skilling. Farming can easily be started at Catherby. Tools You will need most of these tools so you can farm, while all are not needed some can make farming certain things a lot easier and less time consuming. Seeds and how to obtain them Seeds can be bought from the farming store in Catherby, or obtained by doing other gathering skills such as Hunter and Thieving, or can be obtained as drops by certain enemies. Obtain seeds by Hunting Seeds and other useful items can be obtained by hunting implings and opening the jars once they have been caught. This method will primarily give you herb seeds, and tree seeds. Obtain seeds by Thieving At level 90 Thieving, players can pickpocket the master farmer located at Catherby to obtain a very large variety of seeds. Allotment seeds 3 allotment seeds are needed to plant in each allotment patch. Fully grown allotment patches harvests vary between 3 and 56 crops. After a patch has been harvested, it is cleared for re-planting. Flower A single flower seed is needed to plant in a flower patch. Most flowers yield 1 flower when harvested; this clears the patch. Herb A single herb seed is needed to plant in a herb patch. Harvests range between 3 and 18 grimy herbs. Herb patches do not need to be watered. After a herb patch has been harvested it will be cleared for re-planting. Hops 4 hop seeds, or 3 jute seeds, are needed to plant in each hops patch. Harvests vary between 3 and 46 hops. After a hops patch has been harvested it will be cleared for re-planting. Bush A player can check the health of and then harvest berries from fully grown bushes. This is done by hand and yields 4 berries. Unless a bush is dug up it will continue to regrow berries over time. Trees A single tree seed is needed to plant in a tree patch. A fully grown tree acts similarly to the trees that are used in the Woodcutting skill. After checking the trees health, the player that planted it can chop it down using an axe to receive logs. once it is cut down you can leave the tree there to regrow, or dig the stump up to obtain roots. Fruit trees A single fruit tree seed is needed to plant in a fruit tree patch. After checking its health, fruit trees yield fruits which the player can pick off of the tree, the fruit tree can then be left there to regrow the fruit, or cleared to be replanted.